Case Of The Missing Goldfish
by I Am Not A Duck
Summary: Alex Gaskarth lost his package of goldfish, he knew Jack Barakat had them, but Jack won't give them back unless Alex earns them... All Time Low - Jalex
1. Chapter 1

With a small creak, the cabinets in the small tour bus kitchen creaked open. Alex peered into the snack infested cabinet. "Hey Jack, have you seen my goldfish?" Alex asked not taking his eyes off the inside of the cabinet.

In the silence of the room, a small crunching noise was carried through followed by a soft "No."

Alex turned around and saw Jack sitting on the couch with an innocent smile plastered on his face. "Didn't you eat them all already?"

"No, I was saving them for some other time, are you sure you don't know where they are?" Alex questioned, knowing that Jack had them.

Jack shook his head, "Sorry dude, you sure Zack or Rian didn't take them?"

"I'm pretty sure, they seem to know the boundaries of my fishies," Alex said taking closing the cabinet door.

"Weird," Jack muttered.

"Ya, hey, would you mind helping me look for them?" Alex asked trying to get Jack away from the couch here Jack was hiding them.

"They're probably sitting right in front of you," Jack protested, he wasn't sure if Alex knew that he has them, or if he's just playing dumb. But either way, he isn't moving from this couch.

"Maybe…" Alex said stepping closer to Jack, "But maybe they're hiding somewhere, like maybe by the couch."

'Ya, he knows, that or he's guessing.' Jack thought. "Where would they be hiding in the couch?"

Alex rose an eyebrow, "I never said 'in' the couch."

"Oh, I must have said it wrong then," Jack said looking right at Alex.

"No, no Jack, you said nothing wrong, just your guilty mind letting out the truth," Alex smirked.

'Shit so he does know,' Jack thought trying to look like he has no idea what Alex is talking about.

Alex put a hand on his hip and pointed at Jack for effect, "Don't play dumb with me boy, I know you have them."

"But sir, I don't have any goldfish!" Jack whined acting like a little kid.

"Ok,"Alex crossed his arms and said, "prove it."

"Prove it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, prove it, stand up." Alex said sternly trying to look as serious as possible.

"Um…" Jack quickly grabbed the bag of crackers and held them close to him as he dove on the side of the couch, "never, mine now."

"I knew you had them Jack, I heard them calling for me to take them back." Alex whispered.

"If you want them back," Jack grinned, "you'll have to earn them."

"And how would I do that?" Alex questioned.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I think you know how."

Alex leaned down and put his face centimeters away from Jack's face and whispered, "why don't you show me what to do."

"Sorry sir, but you're on your own," Jack spoke, closing his eyes.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine," he leaned forward closing the small gap between both their mouths.

When Alex pulled away Jack looked up at him and giggled. "You're such a kid," Alex teased, "do I get my goldfish back now?"

Jack reached into the bag and pulled out about five small yellow fish crackers and put them in Alex'a hand. "No, Jack. I wanted them all back," Alex said confused.

Jack shoved the bag in between the the cushions and looked back up Alex with a devious smirk, "You'll have to better than that to get the rest of them."

Alex's eyes widened, "oh." He put the small pile of crackers on the counter and looked back at Jack with a small grin, "I know what you want."

"Do you now?" Jack questioned.

Alex went over by Jack and sat down next to him. Cupping Jack's face in his hands. Alex locked his lips with him, longer than before.  
When he eventually pulled away both of them were slightly panting, not only from being lacked of breath, but the pleasure in it all. "I think I do," Alex responded pulling at Jack's shirt.

Jack grinned and pulled off his shirt tossing it somewhere on the bus. Alex rubbed his hands on Jack's chest, little kisses following. When he got down to the button of Jack's pants, Jack pulled on the fabric on Alex's shoulder whispering, "Wait, take yours off too."  
Alex nodded and quickly pulled his shirt off as well letting it fall on the floor. "That's better," Jack grinned.

Alex let out a small chuckle before carrying on to what he planed on doing. Slowly he unbuttoned Jack's pants and pulled them off with a swift jerk. Carefully as if he was pulling something out of someone's protective grasp without waking them, Alex pulled down Jack's boxers. Before Jack could say anything against the state they were in, Alex's mouth submerged Jack slightly licking the surface making Jack shutter.

Alex began bobbing his head up and down causing Jack to let a few moans escape from his mouth. Alex smiled, he loved hearing this sound from Jack. He puffed out his cheeks and started blowing causing Jack to grip the cushions of the couch and release into Alex's mouth.

He swallowed the white liquid and gave Jack's tip one final lick before looking back up him. Alex dug under the couch cushion and pulled out one of the hidden tubes of luck. Jack looked at him with a smirk and said, "you sure do want those goldfish."  
"Who says I'm doing it for the goldfish?" Alex said raising an eyebrows.

Jack grinned and Alex flipped him over so he'd be laying on his stomach. Alex covered a few fingers in the lube and started pushing one in. Jack shivered as the second one was pushed in and was scissored inside him. Alex crept in a third finger causing Jack to let out a low moan. It may have been from the pain, or pleasure, or maybe both.

Alex removed his fingers and grabbed Jack's hips, he whispered, "you ready?"

Jack nodded and Alex inserted himself inside Jack waiting a moment for Jack to adjust. After Jack seemed comfortable enough Alex started moving, first it was uneven but then he started doing it more rhythmically causing Jack to let out louder moans. Jack began bucking his hips wanting Alex to go in deeper, harder.

To Jack's wishes, Alex began going faster causing Jack to groan louder than before gasping out Alex's name. Just then the door swung open, Jack and Alex both looked back to reveal a very frightened looking Zack. "I...I just came back for my sunglasses. I…I didn't know…I'll just…just leave."

Zack quickly left nearly slamming the door behind him trying to get away as quickly as possible. Alex looked down at Jack, "should…should we stop?"

"Why?" Jack shrugged, "He's gone now isn't he?"

"Ya but…" Alex started.

Jack cut him off and growled, "shut up and fuck me."

Alex nodded and continued with his rhythmic movements inside Jack. "Alex!" Jack gasped as Alex hit his prostate.

More groans and yells escaped out of Jack's mouth as Alex hammered at Jack's prostate over and over again until with one last thrust Alex released himself inside Jack. They both let out a low moan before Alex took himself out of Jack.

After laying on the couch together for a few minutes, a sudden thought hit Alex, "Hey Jack..."

"Ya?" Jack mumbled.

"What are we gonna say to Zack?" Alex worried that walking into two of his band mates fucking each other may cause some mental scaring.

"Nothing," Jack responded, "if he wants to talk about it, then we'll talk if not, hopefully he'll forget about it."

"Maybe," Alex said, still unsure. Zack probably won't bring it up, he may not even tell Rian, but it's not really gonna be the same with the four of them again...

"You're thinking about it too much, I can tell, go to sleep," Jack said kissing Alex's head.

"OK, but do I get my goldfish back?" Alex asked.

No response came out of Jack. Alex shook his head and snuggled up closer to Jack, falling asleep as well.

* * *

**OK, I shall tell you all, this was my first story, this style. So, I don't know if I should write a sequel or not...so what ever you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I decided to post another chapter so here it is:**

* * *

While asleep, Alex managed to roll of the couch crashing onto the bus' cold floor. "Ow," Alex mumbled still half asleep.

The sound of Alex falling on the ground caused Jack to stir from his sleep. He looked over the edge of the couch at Alex and laughed, "Whatcha doing down their Alex? You're not suppose to be sleeping like a dog on the floor."

Alex looked at him with a very annoyed expression plastered across his face, "Ya, ha ha I just fell on the floor, but this is no time to be making references to songs."

Jack continued to look down at Alex from the couch with a smug little grin, "oh but must you know, it's always a wonderful time to quote from songs."

Alex drew in a deep breath and in the calmest voice he could manage he said, "Jack, I swear to god I will throw you out the window one of these days."

"Sure Alex, I'd like to see you try. Come at me and toss me out that window," Jack joked pointing at the window.

"Na, I think I'll stay on the floor for now. It's starting to get pretty comfy down here." Alex said softly, sprawling out more on the floor and closing his eyes.

Jack shrugged, "OK suit yourself, I'll just stay up here on the soft squishy couch."

"OK," Alex muttered falling back asleep.

About three minutes later both of them were sound asleep once again.

"So why can't we go back to the bus?" Rian asked Zack after they checked into the hotel room.

"I...I don't want to talk about it," Zack protested sitting down on his bed and buried his head in his hands.

Rian sighed and sat next to Zack and said "Come on Zack, I won't judge you about what it is, it'll be better once you spill what's on your mind."

Zack took a deep breath and then started talking, "you know I just went back for my sunglasses right? I didn't mean to walk in on them doing that! I didn't know what was going on! I thought the noise was just coming from the TV or radio or something..."

"Wait," Rian stopped him a little confused, "by them, do you mean Jack and Alex?"

Zack just nodded. "What were they doing?" Rian questioned.

Rapidly Zack shook his head, "no, I...I'm not gonna talk about it."

Zack stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. "Come on, tell me. It's not like they were fucking each other." Rian wailed wanting to know what Zack saw.

Zack let out a whining noise before slamming the door shut. "I'm not gonna talk about it."

Rian sprung up from where he was sitting and almost sprinted towards the closed door. "No, you walked in on that?"

"Not talking of it," Zack hissed.

A twisted laughed emerged from Rian. "Oh man dude, I feel bad for you. That's something you never want to walk in on anyone doing."

Zack sat on the floor trying to ignore Rian and try to think of something else.

After a while Rian just decided to give up trying to pull anything more out of Zack and left him alone for now. So he flopped down on his little hotel room bed and turned on the TV looking for something to watch.

Eventually Zack peeked out of the bathroom. Rian was asleep, so Zack hurried out of the bathroom and went under the covers of his little bed hoping certain images wouldn't creep into his dreams.

"Alright, rise and shine," Zack heard someone say while shaking him awake, "I think it's safe to go back now."

Zack grumbled and put the pillow over his head, "I never want to go anywhere ever again."

"Come on Zack, gotta face your fears eventually," Rian encouraged.

"Well let's hope that eventually never comes," Zack said into his pillow.

Rian sighed, "Well, looks like we got to do this the hard way."

"What do you mean by tha..." Zack started as he got cut off by Rian scooping him out of bed and draping Zack over his shoulders. "Hey! Hey! Let me down!" Zack whined trying to escape Rian's grip.

"Sorry Zack, you forced me to do this," Rian stated trying to sound sympathetic as he dragged what little luggage they brought into the room out into the hallway.

"If I let you down are you gonna run away?" Rian asked shutting the locked door behind them.

"No," Zack admitted, "I'll probably just curl up on the ground and never move again."

"Damn it Zack, I should just lock you up in the nut house if you're gonna keep acting like this," Rian taunted as he just started walking towards the elevator.

"OK, that'll be fine with me," Zack mumbled.

Rian let out an annoying huff of air and propped Zack on the wall when they got inside the elevator. "It'll look weird if I carry you out into the lobby like I was just doing, but I will carry you out if you don't start movin' when we get out of the elevator."

Zack said nothing, he just slumped up against the wall looking down at the ground. The elevator doors chimed open then Rian asked before stepping out, "You comin'?"

Still, no movement from Zack. "Fine," Rian picked Zack back up and slung him over shoulder once again and walked over to check out of the hotel.

The woman at the desk looked up at the two men with one of the most confused looks Rian has ever seen in his life. "You guys...um...checking, out?" She asked.

Rian nodded then decided to try to explain so she hopefully wouldn't be so confused anymore, "Let me explain why my room mate here is perched across my shoulder. You see, yesterday he stumbled into a place and saw something he really shouldn't have seen. Now, poor little Zacky here is petrified and won't move, thus I must carry him around like a little rag doll or he'd be still stuck in that room laying lifeless on the bed binding under a mound of blankets."

Slowly the woman behind the desk nodded, "I see, must have been something pretty bad then."

"You could say that, depending on who you're asking," Rian said smirking. He still didn't know how to put all this together about Jack and Alex, but he just decided to shove it away for now. However, he wasn't the one who walked in on them.

"OK," she said and changed the subject, "I'll need your room keys before you two leave."

"Kay," Rian said fishing out the room key out of his pocket and placing it on the desk, "Have a nice day ma'am."

"You too, and hope your friend gets better," she said sounding a little worried.

"Me too," Rian said then left with Zack draped over his shoulder, arms dangling down towards the ground.

A bunch of people awkwardly glanced over at the two of them as Rian walked out of the hotel lobby, off to the car. "Gotta talk to them sometime," Rian whispered setting Zack in the passengers seat.

Jack and Alex, now fully dressed, were sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo and eating Alex's goldfish when Zack and Rian got back. Jack softly laughed, "Hope we didn't scar Zack too much."

Alex gave a small, unsure smile and waited for the door to swing open once again.

Slowly the tour bus' door pulled open and Rian walked in half smiling and shaking his head, "Jesus Christ guys, I don't know what he saw but it must have been pretty bad."

"Where is he?" Alex immediately blurted out.

Rian pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge and pointed outside while pulling off the top and taking a drink. Alex nodded and went outside to see how badly Zack was messed up.

Jack turned his attention back on the TV screen both of them didn't say a word for a few moments. "So," Rian started, breaking the silence, "did you top or bottom."

Jack let out a small chuckle and turned to Rian, "why do you want to know?"

"Seeing as you two finally went through with it, which one became the bitch?" Rian smirked.

"Finally? What was this in your waiting list of things you wanted to see happen in your life before you die?" Jack said raising an eyebrow, humor mixed in with the words.

Rian shrugged, "I just figured it'd happen sooner or later."

Jack slightly nodded turning back to the TV. "But Jack, you still didn't answer me," Rian taunted.

"And you'll never know," Jack responded stretching out 'know' more than it should be.

"Fine, I'll find out somehow," Rian said.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get in on the action," Jack joked.

"Oh no no no no, I don't want to be apart of you and Alex's little fun games." Rian said defensively.

Jack shrugged, "suit yourself."

Meanwhile outside, Alex sat next to Zack on the little plastic bench near where they parked the bus. Zack sat their with has hands neatly folded in his lap looking down at the ground. After a while Alex tried to break the silence, "look, Zack, I..."

"Don't," Zack stopped him still not looking up, "I don't want to talk about it."

Alex nodded then in a worried voice, he asked, "you're not gonna quit the band because of this are you?"

Zack slightly shook his head, "no, I'm just gonna try to get my mind off of it and hopefully forget it, forever?"

Zack looked up at Alex who was biting his lip. "I suppose we should have locked the door," Alex commented.

"Ya," Zack said giving a weary laugh, "that would've saved some emotional scaring on my part."

Alex chuckled, "I'm gonna go back to the bus, want to come with, or do you want to stay out here?"

"I guess I'll go in," Zack said still unsure, "hopefully we won't walk in on Jack and Rian screwing each other."

"Ya, wouldn't want to scar you even more," Alex said giving Zack a small grin and standing back up.

Zack stood up wobbling a little with each step until they reached the door. Alex knocked on the bus door then said, "you two aren't up to anything are you?"

Someone from inside the bus yelled back, "na, Rian wouldn't let me do anything to him."

"I don't know if Alex was the jealous type or not," another voice inside the bus joked.

Alex rolled his eyes and swung the door open, "come on guys stop it, you're gonna cause Zack more emotional damage than he has already endured."

Jack put up his hands defensively, "hey, you're the one who asked."

Zack looked down and scurried away to his bunk and hid under the covers. "Poor lil guy. Back at the hotel I had to carry him out or else he would probably still be there," Rian frowned.

Alex rubbed his face and sighed, "damn it, I feel really bad about this."

"Think he'll be able to play tonight?" Jack asked taking a drink of beer that he must have gotten while Alex was out by Zack.

Rian shrugged, "think we should ask him if he wants to or not?"

"I guess, but who should ask?" Alex questioned.

"You should, you did get him to come in after all," Rian pointed out.

"Alright," Alex said quietly walking towards Zack's bunk.

"Hey," Alex whispered crouching down next to Zack who is hidden in a heap of blanket wrapped around him, "you ok?"

No response.

"Zack? Are you sleeping?" Alex asked.

A small nod appeared through the blue blanket.

"So if you're sleeping, does that mean you're resting up for the show tonight or do you not want to go to that?" Alex wondered.

In a small voice Zack responded, "I'll still play tonight I guess...I'll try."

Alex nodded, even thought Zack couldn't see that. All Zack could probably see is the wall, or the fabric of the blanket. "It'll be ok bud,"Alex patted Zack's back before walking off back to Rian and Jack.

"How'd it go?" Rian asked when he saw Alex return.

"He said he'll play tonight, or at least try." Alex told him sitting down in the middle of the couch.

"Hopefully the show'll get his mind off of all of this," Rian hoped.

"Hopefully," Alex repeated turning his attention back on the TV.


End file.
